


Enchanted

by Kittenmommy



Series: Loki and Pepper Potts: Conversations, Drinks, and Other Really Bad Ideas [20]
Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: All of the Loki feels, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Humor, But more humor than angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Language, Mild Sexual Content, Nick Fury swears a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-13 00:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittenmommy/pseuds/Kittenmommy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Tony,” she says quietly.</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Could we go somewhere… ah, somewhere where it is more quiet?  I would like to show you something.”</p><p>Tony blinks.  “I think that would be a <i>very</i> bad idea, Hel.”</p><p>She frowns.  “Why?”</p><p>“’Cause I don’t want to be eviscerated.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enchanted

**Author's Note:**

> _The Avengers_ belongs to Marvel, and I'm not making any money from this.

Hel appears in Pepper’s living room.

“You wished to see me, Father?”

Loki turns away from the window and smiles at her. “Yes.”

“Father! You are… you are _blue_.”

“Yes.”

“What has happened?” She looks around, frowning. “Where is Pepper?”

“I asked her… I would speak with you alone.” He motions her to the sofa. “Come, sit with me, daughter.”

Alone together, they lapse into their own language.

“What is it? You are troubled.”

“Yes, I am,” he admits, taking her hand in his own. “For I have greatly wronged you.”

“No, Father. Never!”

He sighs. 

“I never should have placed that enchantment upon you. And more than that, I never should have raised you on songs and stories of the terrible Jötnar.”

She frowns. “But they _are_ terrible, Father. Everyone knows so.”

“Are they, Hel? Are _you_ terrible? Am _I_?”

Her frown deepens. “It is as you told the professor yesterday: _We_ were raised by civilized people. And I am _grateful_ for the enchantment, so that I will never have to look in a mirror and see…”

“Your true self? _My_ true self?” 

“ _This_ is my true self, for I have never known any other.” She reaches up with her free hand to touch his cheek. “And it matters not what skin you wear, you are still _you_ , my father, so good and kind.”

He laughs bitterly. “I am neither of those.”

“You _are_. You merely lost your way for a while.”

“That is one way to put it.” He sighs again. “I am so sorry, my own, if I have ever given you cause to hate yourself. Self-loathing is a terrible thing, and I regret that I have taught it to you as surely as the All-Father taught it to me.”

“Father – ”

“It’s time I gave you a choice, Hel. If you wish it, I will remove the enchantment.”

“And then I will look…”

“Like me. Like your mother.” He reaches up with his free hand to brush back her hair. “Like yourself.”

She bites her lip. “I will have to consider it.”

He nods. “I understand. But know this: I love you and I am proud of you, no matter what form you take.” He releases her hand and puts his arms around her, drawing her down so that her head rests on his chest. “You are my very heart, and I will love you until the end of time, until Ragnarök claims us all.”

* * *

When Pepper returns, she finds them at the kitchen table.

The ancient books are spread out all over the table, opened to various pages. The parchment is unrolled and anchored down with gemstones or crystals… some sort of small, shiny weights.

Loki and Hel are talking animatedly in their own language. Every once in a while, Loki will stop and scribble something down on a notepad.

“So…” Pepper says, and they look up at her. She puts bags of groceries down on the counter. “Having fun?”

“Oh, yes!” Hel says, and her eyes are sparkling. Loki smiles fondly at her.

They’re in their element, Pepper realizes. Books and studies and who knows what they’re working on, but this is what they truly enjoy. _So much alike,_ she thinks.

“Ready for lunch?” she asks them. She reaches into one of the grocery bags. “I bought more chocolate ice cream,” she adds innocently, just to watch Loki’s cheeks flush scarlet at a certain memory.

“I have never had chocolate ice cream,” Hel tells her.

“Your father _loves_ it,” Pepper says, and her grin is so wicked that it puts the God of Mischief himself to shame.

Hel glances over at him. “Father, you are red!”

Loki takes a deep breath and runs a hand through his hair, collecting himself. “Yes… ah.” He reaches for the scroll, pushing the gemstones away and rolling it up hurriedly. “Lunch.”

“Ice cream for lunch?” Pepper suggests wickedly, and Loki drops the scroll on the floor and has to bend to reach for it.

“Father, what ever has come over you?” Hel asks, frowning with concern.

“I believe I am a bad influence on Pepper,” he finally says. “I never thought her capable of such mischief!”

Pepper laughs delightedly at this. “All right, playtime’s over. I _did_ bring sandwiches, if you’re hungry.”

“Yes, please!” Hel says. “I am eager to sample more Midgardian fare… especially chocolate ice cream!”

Loki groans and puts his head in his hands as Pepper breaks out in fresh laughter.

* * *

After lunch, Loki and Hel return to their mysterious project. Lacking anything better to do, Pepper gets her iPad and joins them at the table, surfing the web while they read, make notes, and speak softly to each other in another language.

Finally, Hel rises to her feet. “I should go,” she says reluctantly. “I wish I could stay, but…”

Loki stands and embraces her. “Remember our talk… think on it.”

She smiles up at him. “I shall.”

Pepper stands and goes over to them. “Hel, come back soon, OK? You’re always welcome here.”

Hel’s eyes fill with tears, and she reaches out with one arm to pull Pepper into their embrace.

The three of them stand there together like that for a moment.

“Thank you, Pepper,” Hel murmurs, and releases them. “There are very few places where I am wanted, and so your words mean much to me.” She glances at Loki. “Truly you and I have found a fine welcome here on Midgard, if nowhere else.”

“Very true.”

“Thank you again, Pepper. For all,” Hel says, and then she’s gone.

“Yes,” Loki says softly, pulling her into his arms. “Thank you, Pepper,” he murmurs into her hair.

“You’re welcome, my love.”

He pulls away slightly and looks down at her, and his grin is pure mischief. “Now, about that chocolate ice cream…”

* * *

_The next day…_

Tony and Bruce are in a lab in Stark Tower.

“So,” Tony is saying, “I _may_ have gotten really, really drunk the other night and invited Loki and Pepper to come live in the mansion with us.”

Bruce gapes at him. “Oh… Tony,” he finally says. “What did they say?”

“They didn’t get back to me on it yet.”

“Does Fury know?”

Tony snorts. “You mean Mister ‘Project Redemption’ Himself?” Bruce looks shocked. “Yeah, I know about that. I’ve known for months.”

Bruce is almost afraid to ask. “And Loki…?”

“He was starting to suspect. Then he got a little distracted what with getting shot in the head and being dead for several months.”

“Yeah, that’d do it.”

“Being shot in July and waking up in November must’ve given him one _hell_ of a case of jetlag. Plus, Hel showed up and then _kept_ showing up, and… yeah.”

“I have a feeling that Fury has scrapped ‘Project Redemption’,” Bruce says. 

“Me too,” Tony agrees. “I _still_ want to know how he found out about what we’re doing with Hel.”

Bruce shrugs. “Maybe he called the Psychic Friends Network.”

Tony snorts.

“Sir,” JARVIS interrupts. “The information you wanted about the power consumption curve for Stark Tower is now available. Shall I put it on the main screen?”

“Yeah, do that.” Bruce comes over to join him, and they stare at the screen together. “Still lookin’ good!” Tony finally says, grinning.

“What’s looking good?” a new voice asks.

Tony is unsurprised, but Bruce jumps.

He turns, glaring. “You know, startling me is a _really_ bad idea, Loki.”

“Yes,” Loki agrees, but he’s smiling. “I should have remembered.” He turns to Tony. “Stark?”

“What?”

“In the event of… ah… how shall I put this?”

Tony looks at him, frowning. “Silvertongue at a loss for words? _That’s_ new.”

“I do not wish to give offense.”

“You've never worried too much about that before,” Tony says, rolling his eyes. “Spit it out, Loke.” This earns a glare. “C’mon, we can take it, whatever it is.” He glances at Bruce. “Right?”

Bruce nods. “Sure.”

Loki sighs. “If it were to become necessary to… ah, _subdue_ the Hulk… do you have the means to do so?”

Tony and Bruce exchange a look.

“Why do you – ” Bruce begins.

“I have placed my daughter in your hands… almost _literally_ ,” Loki reminds them. “Surely you realize that you can trust me not to do you harm.”

Bruce finally nods. “Yeah. OK, Loki. Um… Clint has tranks he can shoot the Other Guy with if he gets… _too_ out of hand.”

Loki frowns. “Tranks?”

“Tranquilizers,” Bruce elaborates. 

“Ah. I see.”

“We don’t like to use them, because they give Bruce a week-long hangover of Epic Doom.”

“Not fun,” Bruce adds. “Not fun _at all_.”

“All right,” Loki nods. Then he just disappears.

“What the fuck was _that_?” Tony asks, bewildered.

“I bet he’s worried that the Other Guy might show up one day when we’re working with Hel.”

“Yeah. Hadn’t even _thought_ of that. Jesus! We should probably keep the tranks on hand from now on, just in case. I don’t exactly have to have aim like Hawkeye to hit something as big as the Enormous Green Ragemonster!”

Bruce nods. “Yeah. OK, let’s do that.”

They go back to discussing Stark Tower’s power consumption curve.

Ten minutes later Clint bursts into the lab, bow drawn and arrow notched.

“Shit, Loki!” he exclaims over his shoulder. “You told me Hulk was tearing up the whole damn place, Tony included!”

“I _may_ have exaggerated,” Loki says quietly. He’s grinning like the cat who’s has had the cream.

“OK, Loki,” Tony sighs. “Look, I know that the whole mischief thing is kind of _what you do_ , but we’re trying to get some work done here, and – ”

“As am I.” He walks over to Bruce. “Would you mind sitting down?”

“Why?” Bruce asks suspiciously.

“Because this is going to be unpleasant.”

Bruce begins backing away, doubt written all over his face. “Loki – ”

“Yeah, you probably shouldn’t make him feel threatened,” Tony points out helpfully. “You know, because of ‘ _ARRRRGGGGGHHHH!_ ’ and all.”

“The Hawk is here with his arrows,” Loki murmurs. “All will be well, Stark.” He turns back to Bruce. “Come now, Bruce. Do you trust me as I have trusted you?”

Bruce takes a deep breath. “I…” 

He holds his hands up in surrender. 

“All right, Loki. You could have killed all of us several times over by now if you really wanted to, so whatever you have planned…” he shrugs. “What do you want me to do?”

“Sit down. And be silent.”

Bruce pulls a stool out from one of the lab benches and sits. He closes his eyes and tries to relax. “OK… I’m ready.”

“Stark… go stand with the Hawk,” Loki instructs. 

Shaking his head, Tony joins Clint on the other side of the room.

Loki moves to stand behind Bruce, as silent as a ghost. His green eyes find Clint. “Be ready,” he says.

Clint grins, slow and cocky. “You kiddin’ me, Silvertongue? I’m _always_ ready,” he says, raising his bow.

“And for the love of all the Norns, don’t shoot _me_ by mistake,” Loki adds.

Clint looks wounded. “I _never_ miss.”

“See that you don’t.” He closes his eyes and raises his hands, now glowing with green magic. He settles them gently on Bruce’s shoulders.

At first, Bruce grins. “Hey, that tickles!” He squirms a bit.

“Be still,” Loki says shortly.

“Come on, hey.” Bruce is laughing now. “That’s… hey!”

And then his eyes open wide, and he’s not laughing but screaming.

“Shit!” Clint yells. He looks at Tony. “Do I shoot him?”

“What? No! Don’t shoot _anyone_!” Tony puts a restraining hand on Clint’s arm. “Just… wait.”

And Bruce is still screaming and now his whole body is shimmering with green magic. Loki’s head is thrown back and his eyes are shut in concentration.

The magic suddenly winks out, and Bruce is left gasping for air. 

Loki releases him and steps back, running a hand through his hair. There’s sweat running down his face, and he looks like he’s just run a marathon.

“What… the… _fuck_?” Tony says.

“What did you do to him?” Clint demands, his arrow now trained on Loki.

“Please, just… give me a moment,” Loki says. He’s got his face in his hands. “I think I need to sit down.”

And because there’s not enough confusion already, Hel suddenly appears in their midst.

“Father, are you all right?” She takes his arm and guides him to a seat. “Did it work?”

“I don’t know.”

“Sir,” JARVIS says. “Miss Lokidóttir is here.”

“Yeah, thanks for the heads-up, JARVIS.”

Everyone’s head turns at the sound of Bruce’s voice: “Loki, _what did you do to me?_ ”

Loki smiles faintly. “An enchantment,” he says softly. “Similar to the one I placed on Hel when she was an infant, to lock away her Jötun form forever.”

“Bruce isn’t a Frost Monster,” Tony points out unnecessarily.

“No, but he has a beast living inside him, a beast that he cannot control and that causes him much suffering.”

Bruce can’t believe what he’s hearing. “You… you… _what_?”

“Enchanted you, yes. I’ve locked your beast away as I locked Hel’s Jötun away. The difference being that you will still be able to access the beast if needs must.”

“What did you need _me_ for?” Clint asks, sounding a bit put-out.

“I was not certain what would happen… there was a possibility that the beast would be aggravated by my workings and attempt to break free.”

“Are you certain it’s worked, Father?”

Loki sighs. “There is only one way to find out.”

* * *

The Avengers (and Hel and Loki) make their way over to what will soon be Avengers’ Mansion in a caravan of black SUVs.

“We have a containment cage for the Hulk over there,” Tony had explained. “We’ll toss Bruce in there and see what happens.”

And naturally, everyone had wanted to see the show.

Fury’s there when they arrive, eye already twitching.

“I don’t even _want_ to know what possessed you, Stark,” he says without preamble.

“What? _Me?_ No! This was all Loki’s idea!”

“It’s true,” Bruce says as he goes into the Hulk’s enclosure. “He just showed up with the magic fingers. We had no idea what he was going to do.”

Fury turns and glares at Loki. “You better not have fucked him up even worse, Laufeyson,” he says warningly.

“That is my hope as well, Director Fury.”

“You do not exactly inspire fucking confidence.”

Loki shrugs. “We shall see.”

“Did anyone bring popcorn?” Clint asks. 

Fury turns, glaring at him. “I am _not in the mood_ , Barton.”

“Or Raisinets?” Tony puts in. “Shit, I could go for some Raisinets.”

Fury points at him. “Shut _up_.”

“I feel like I’m in the zoo,” Bruce complains. “You’re all staring at me… it’s kinda creeping me out.”

Hel puts her hand on the transparent wall that separates Bruce from the rest of them. “Do you feel any different, Bruce?”

“Not really, no.”

“So, who wants to be the one to set him off?” Natasha asks causally.

“No,” Loki says. “Do nothing. I want Bruce to try to access the bea… the Hulk.”

“OK,” Bruce agrees. “And how do I do that?”

“Concentrate. Think of the Hulk, what it _feels like_ to be the Hulk… think about the feeling of the transformation… how it takes you over and remakes you.”

“Nothing’s happening,” Tony says, disappointed.

“Hush, Stark,” Loki says absently. “Bruce, concentrate. You have to _want_ to be the Hulk.”

Bruce laughs softly. “First time for everything, I guess.”

“Remember, there is _no danger_ ,” Loki says soothingly. “You are safely confined, and should you somehow manage to break free, the Hawk has his arrows. None of us are in danger from you.”

“Right,” Bruce agrees. “OK.” He closes his eyes, seeking deep inside himself.

And the Hulk roars.

Hel jumps back with a scream of terror.

“Shit!” Tony says, and puts his arm around her without thinking. _She’s never seen the Hulk in action, she must be terrified!_ he thinks, and as if in response to this thought she trembles against him. 

“It’s all right, it’s all right,” he whispers, stroking her hair. “He can’t get to you, it’s all right.”

Loki is completely focused on the Hulk. “Bruce,” he calls. “Can you hear me?”

The Hulk stops roaring and _looks_ at him. 

And there is recognition in his eyes: “Puny god.”

He tilts his head, staring down at all of them.

“Zoo,” he finally says with a frown.

Loki grins. “You are in control, Bruce,” he says.

“Control,” the Hulk agrees, and grins. “Hulk in control!”

“I don’t fucking believe what I’m seeing,” Fury says quietly.

“Now, I want you to do the opposite of what you just did,” Loki tells him. “Think of Bruce, about what it’s like _being_ Bruce, how the transformation feels. Can you do that?”

The Hulk nods. “Bruce.”

“Yes.”

There is a moment of silence as everyone holds their breath.

And then Bruce is standing in the cage, shirtless and smiling. “Can I get out of here now?”

“Holy motherfucking shit,” Fury says.

Loki is giving Tony a curious look, and he suddenly realizes that he’s holding Hel in his arms… very, _very_ close in his arms.

“Uh, she was scared,” he says, releasing her and backing away as if she were a live grenade rather than a woman.

“My dear,” Loki murmurs, going to her and enfolding her in his arms. “I’m so sorry, I should have warned you.”

“It’s all right, Father. Tony protected me!”

“Thank you, Stark.”

“Uh… you’re welcome?”

Meanwhile, Bruce has come out of his cage and the others are swarming around him, all talking at once.

“That was amazing!” Steve exclaims.

“I’m so happy for you, Bruce!” Natasha says, and gives him a hug.

“Guess I can put _this_ away now, huh?” Clint says, lowering his bow.

“You know, _Loki’s_ the hero here, not me,” Bruce reminds them. “ _He’s_ the one who did this.” He shakes his head. “I still can’t believe it!”

Fury goes over to where Loki, Hel and Tony are standing. “Laufeyson, that was some damn fine work,” he says, and extends his hand. 

After a moment, Loki takes it. “Thank you, Director Fury.”

“Goddamn, the Hulk is actually under control. If this doesn’t call for a celebration, I don’t know what the fuck does!”

“I’ll call the pie shop,” Tony immediately offers, pulling out his phone.

Fury rounds on him, pointing. “Don’t you fucking _start_ with me, Stark. I will _end_ your ass.”

“Ooo, that sounds _dirty_!” Tony says, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. “Nicky, baby, I’m not that kind of boy!”

“When the _fuck_ are you gonna grow up, Stark?” Fury demands, exasperated.

“Never!” Tony says, and sticks his tongue out at Fury. “Come on, everyone. Party at my place!”

* * *

It's amazing how quickly one can get a party together when one’s name is Tony Stark.

When they arrive back at the Tower, the caterers are already there, setting things up and putting out food.

Pepper arrives soon after, breathless and full of questions.

Hel pulls Tony aside and whispers something to him, and he nods. “OK, yeah, sure. I’ll talk to the caterers.” He disappears into the kitchen.

“So, explain this to me _again_ ,” Steve is saying to Clint. “Because I’m _still_ not sure what’s going on here.”

“Hey, Loki,” Clint calls from across the room. He’s got his phone in his hand. “Thor’s not answering his phone. Do you know where he is?”

Loki shrugs. “Asgard, I’d imagine.”

“Agent Barton,” JARVIS butts in, “Mister Odinson’s iPhone is currently off.”

Tony rolls his eyes. “Good job, Thor. Take the phone to Asgard with you, but _don’t actually turn it on_.”

“Baby steps,” Loki murmurs, and Tony laughs.

“Loki,” Natasha calls. “What made you think of doing… whatever you did to Bruce?”

“We were discussing Hel’s enchantment the other day, and it suddenly occurred to me that a similar sort of working might help Bruce.”

“Well it was a brilliant plan, I’ve gotta say,” Clint tells him. “I just wish you’d told us what you were planning!”

Loki smiles. “I wasn’t certain it would work… I did not wish to give Bruce false hope.”

“I still can’t believe it,” Bruce says. “There’s no way I can ever repay you.”

“No repayment is necessary,” Loki says. “You’ve already done so much for me and mine.” He frowns. “I am not yet certain that the beast will not emerge if you are startled or stressed… but at least now you will be able to control it.”

“Hey, that’s better than nothing,” Bruce tells him. “Really… I can’t thank you enough.”

Tony emerges from the kitchen. “OK, let’s eat!” He grins. “Wait ‘til you see dessert!”

“Stark, do you have a fucking _death wish_?” Fury demands, and Tony just laughs.

* * *

“So, Fury,” Clint calls from his end of the table. “When’re you gonna invite Loki to join the team?”

Everyone goes silent. 

“He _would_ be a valuable asset,” Steve allows.

“Yeah, man,” Tony says. “Thor’s constantly fucking off back to Asgard… he’s not reliable.”

“That’s a good point,” Natasha says.

“Yeah… for a guy who’s sworn to protect this world, he’s not actually _here_ very much,” Bruce muses.

“And Thor does what, hits things with a hammer?” Tony asks. “ _This_ ,” he says, gesturing at Loki, “is the guy who put _Doom_ away!”

Loki looks astonished.

Pepper and Hel are wearing nearly identical expressions of happiness and pride.

“See, Father? Did I not tell you that you had merely lost your way?”

And Fury is staring at Loki with an appraising look.

“So, Laufeyson, how about it?” he finally asks, “You want a place on the team?” and now Loki looks like he’s about ready to fall off his chair.

“I… you are serious?” he asks, and his tone is suspicious, like he’s expecting this to be some sort of elaborate prank at his expense.

Fury glares. “Do I _look like_ I am joking, Laufeyson? I do _not_ offer a place on this fucking team to random motherfuckers for shits and giggles.”

Loki frowns. “And the people of your world? Surely they would not accept me as… as an Avenger.”

Fury shrugs. “We’ll tell ’em you’ve been rehabilitated and sentenced to public service with the Avengers. And the stupid goddamn sheep’ll shrug and go back to worrying about _important_ stuff like who the Kardashian girls are fucking this week.”

Tony snorts. “He’s right, Loki. Seriously.”

Loki picks up his wineglass and takes a sip. There is silence as he thinks things over.

“All right,” he finally says quietly. “I accept your offer, Director Fury.”

Everyone erupts into cheers. Loki looks down at his wineglass, and his emerald eyes are suspiciously bright.

“Wait ’til Thor hears about _this_!” Tony chortles.

“Hey,” Fury says, snagging a passing caterer. “Where’s the motherfucking champagne?”

A caterer appears with the biggest bowl of chocolate ice cream Tony has ever seen. She sets it down in front of an astonished Loki and walks away.

“What is _this_?” he asks, obviously confused.

Tony grins. “Chocolate ice cream. Hel told me it’s your favorite.”

Tony watches, astounded, as Loki’s pale cheeks flush with color.

“Oh my,” Pepper finally says, and begins to laugh.

“There’s a story here, isn’t there?” Tony asks.

Pepper is laughing helplessly, unable to speak. She just nods.

“And it’s a story that I _don’t_ want to hear, isn’t it?” Tony continues.

“Yes,” Pepper manages between giggles.

“So, what’s the story?” Natasha asks, obviously amused. “You might as well just tell me… I’ll get it out of you eventually no matter what.”

Pepper wipes her tearing eyes and takes a sip of wine. “Let’s just say that the way I eat my chocolate ice cream, it doesn’t melt.”

“ _Jesus!_ Tony exclaims, and downs his scotch in a gulp. Naturally, everyone else is laughing.

Steve frowns. “I don’t understand.”

“Yeah. I’ll explain it to you later,” Clint tells him.

“I don’t understand either,” Hel says, also frowning.

Natasha grins. “I’ll explain it to you later.”

* * *

“I have never been part of a team before,” Loki admits. He and Pepper and Bruce are standing together in a corner of the living room, drinks in hand. “And _never_ have my skills been compared favorably to Thor’s.”

Bruce frowns. “But I thought… your brother… Sif… the Warriors Three. You were a team.” He shrugs. “Thor told us all about it.”

Loki’s laugh is short and bitter. “I am certain he did. Doubtless he omitted quite a few details.”

“Like what?” Pepper asks, sipping her wine.

“My… contributions were never acknowledged. My weapons are my magic and my brain, and those are not the sort of weapons valued on Asgard.”

“Well, they’re sure valued _here_ ,” Bruce tells him with feeling. “You should come join us in the lab sometime. We’ll show you all the toys.”

Loki smiles. “Perhaps.”

Across the room, Hel and Natasha are standing together, heads bent close in quiet conversation.

Tony comes out of the kitchen, brandishing a fresh bottle of scotch. “Who needs refills?” he asks the room in general.

“Oh my goodness!” Hel suddenly exclaims, clapping a hand over her mouth. Her huge emerald eyes find Pepper and Loki, and the blush creeps up her cheeks.

“I explained it to her,” Natasha says smugly.

Loki sighs and puts his face in his hand.

Steve looks questioningly at Clint. “Sorry, dude,” Clint says, and holds up his empty glass. “I’m gonna need a few more of these before you and I have the talk.”

“Stark,” Loki calls, and Tony joins them. “I now understand how you feel when you put your face in your hands and exclaim, ‘I hate _all_ of you right now’.”

Tony laughs and salutes Loki with his scotch glass. “Feel my pain, brother. Feel my pain.”

“Believe me, I _do_.”

Fury comes over to join them, clearly intent on hammering out the details with Loki before the god can back out or change his mind.

Hel comes up beside Tony, touching his arm lightly.

“Tony,” she says quietly.

“Yeah?”

“Could we go somewhere… ah, somewhere where it is more quiet? I would like to show you something.”

Tony blinks. “I think that would be a _very_ bad idea, Hel.”

She frowns. “Why?”

“’Cause I don’t want to be eviscerated.”

Her frown deepens. “Who would do such a thing?”

He laughs. “Your dad.”

“I do not understand.”

“Yeah, see, if there’s one thing I’m _really_ good at, it’s pissing off girls’ dads. And _your_ dad is _definitely_ one I _don’t_ want to piss off.”

“What… I don’t… how do you anger these fathers, Tony?”

Tony smiles ruefully. “Ask Natasha.”

“All right, I shall. But in the meantime…” She looks at Loki. “Father?”

“Yes, Hel?”

“I wish to take Tony up to his dwelling and show him something there. Please promise him that you will not eviscerate him.”

Loki frowns. “Why would I… oh, very well. On my word, Stark, I will not eviscerate you.”

She looks at Tony smugly. “See?” She takes his hand. “Now come.”

“I’m not sure that really makes me feel better,” he says, but he allows himself to be led to the elevator.

“What is it?” he asks warily as the doors close.

She smiles. “You’ll see.”

Tony is really getting nervous now. He keeps stealing glances at her out of the corner of his eye as the elevator climbs up to his penthouse.

The elevator _dings_ their arrival. When the doors open, Hel takes his hand again and leads him over to the sofa.

Tony is careful not to sit too close.

“You wonder what I wish to show you,” she murmurs.

Tony nods.

A silver bowl appears in her hands.

“OK, _no_ ,” Tony says, and suddenly he’s talking too fast. “Natasha… she… look, I don’t care _what_ your dad promised, I am _not_ filling that up with chocolate ice cream!”

Hel looks astonished. “I would not put ice cream in this; it is meant for scrying.”

For a moment, Tony is speechless. “Oh,” he finally says intelligently. “That’s a different bowl,” he points out helpfully.

She smiles. “The golden one is my father’s. This one is mine.”

“Ah, OK. Scry versus scry. Got it.”

“Would you bring me some spring water?”

“Sure,” he says, rising. He goes into the kitchen and comes back with a pitcher of water.

“So, what’re we gonna look for?” he asks, watching her pour the cold water into the bowl.

“Not what…. _who_.” She looks up at him and smiles. “We are going to scry for your parents.”

FINIS.

**Author's Note:**

> References:
> 
> [The Psychic Friends Network](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Psychic_Friends_Network).
> 
> [Raisinets](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Raisinets).
> 
> [ _Spy vs. Spy_](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Spy_vs._spy).


End file.
